Hell Hath No Fury
by Henta1Rampag3
Summary: Admiral Daro'Xen Vas Moreh and Zaal'Koris Vas Qwib-Qwib hate each other to the core; they are on complete opposite ends of the quarian political spectrum... but opposites attract. Rated M for a reason. Kmeme fill


-Kink meme fill. The prompt:

_These two Admirals [Daro'Xen Vas Moreh and Zaal'Koris Vas Qwib-Qwib] are on completely different ends of the quarian political spectrum. They disagree over just about anything. If you had to ask anyone which two Admirals got on least well, it would be these two. They intensely dislike each other on a personal level._

_They also routinely have hot, angry hatesex._

_The details are up to you, anons. Whether it's an open secret or an actual secret, in-suit or out of suit._

I don't own Mass Effect, or the prompt, but I do own the adult content below-

-xxxxxx-

Xen's omni-tool chimed as the doors sealed both quarians in her cabin. Koris stood on the other side of the small room, arms crossed, leaning on his left foot. Tonight their unspoken ritual would be on Xen's home turf; A single-person bed was jammed into the corner on her right, a desk littered with schematics and Geth parts occupied the opposite corner to her left, and to Koris' right there was another desk with a personal terminal and a model liveship. The rest of the small cabin was spartan, bathed in a pale orange hue from a solitary fluorescent light on the ceiling.

They stood still, eyes burning into each other's masks from across the cabin. Xen mimicked Koris, crossing her arms, indignant.

She twitched her helmeted head, as if tossing her long hair underneath.

"Undressing me with your eyes, Koris?" She spat his name accusingly, as if disgusted by the very thought of him.

Koris shifted his weight, keeping his arms in place. "Don't act like you don't like it, Xen," he teased.

Xen placed her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring at Koris from behind her mask. Her voice took on a sarcastic tone, the kind that made Zaal'Koris want to put her mouth to some better, naughtier use just so she would shut the hell up.

"What if…" she started, "…I don't want to tonight? What if…" she paused, staring Koris straight in the eyes, "I'm done with you?"

It was a challenge; a preamble to their ritual. Koris uncrossed his arms, holding them at his sides as he slowly began to walk towards Xen.

"That's too bad," he said, as if telling a child to stop complaining, "Because I'm just getting started with you… Daro."

Admiral Daro'Xen began to walk to her left, circling Koris as he slowly approached her. She recrossed her arms; their gazes were unwavering as their eyes burned through their masks.

"You're a coward," she spat, and Koris increased the speed of his footsteps by a painfully small fraction, "You're too afraid to go to war with the Geth, even though I have all the technology we need to subjugate them!"

"You're a madwoman!" Koris countered. He quickened his pace and stalked towards Xen, forcing her to backpedal towards the wall behind her.

"You're a sad excuse for a man, Koris," Xen continued, "You can't even make the first move, let alone retake the homeworld!"

"You're in no position to be goading me," Koris pointed a finger at Xen, "You've got nowhere to run!"

Xen spared a glance behind her and felt the wall with her heels and fingertips. Koris had her right where he wanted her. She turned her head to glare one last time at him.

"Qwib-Qwib!" She spat.

That was the last straw; she had crossed the line that was never, ever, to be crossed.

With a growl Koris stormed towards Xen and grabbed her biceps, pulling her arms apart and throwing her against the wall with a grunt. Before she could react Koris had her pinned with his own body, the warmth of his crotch penetrating her suit. He had let go of her arms; now his hands were in her hood, furiously trying to find the release buttons. She ravenously clawed at Koris' mask, but his arms were making it difficult. Neither quarian would let the other win.

Finally their masks fell to their feet with a clattering sound. They stared into each other's glowing, white eyes, their shoulders already heaving with lust. Xen tossed her hood back, letting her stringy raven hair fall behind her. Her face was pointy in all the right places, with high cheekbones accented by slim eyebrows and plump, pale lips. Her patterns were curved and feminine.

Koris' black hair held fast to his head, slicked back for months underneath his helmet. His jawbones were defined, and his patterns more angled. Very faint stubble dotted his jawline and lips.

"Come here you bitch," he growled.

Koris kissed Xen, pinning her hard between himself and the wall, his hands started clawing frantically at the clasps of Xen's suit. It wasn't a kiss of a lover; it was a kiss of pure, irresistible lust charged with the scorching fire of hatred. Xen ripped at Koris' suit, longing to sink her nails into the muscled flesh beneath, her mouth enveloped in his lips. They kissed wildly, like starving beasts, pausing only to take desperate breaths as they stripped each other relentlessly. Gauntlets hit the floor, then shawls, and then tops. Xen went to work on Koris' belt, pushing his pants down with her foot while he reached behind her and unclipped her bra. As she slithered out of her leggings Koris ripped her panties down soon after, starting the job with his hands and finishing it with his foot as he rose back up and grabbed Xen's small shoulders.

They took a moment to take each other in, raking one another's bodies with ravenous, glowering gazes. Their mouths were slightly open as they breathed impatiently. Koris ran a three-fingered hand over one of Xen's supple breasts, drawing a slow gasp from her as she stared at Koris' impressive manhood between his legs. As their eyes returned to one another, their thoughts were mutual and clear: Why did this insufferable, infuriating person, have to be so. Fucking. HOT?

They stared back into each other, both of them hating the other for being so fucking irresistible. Their breath continued to come heavily, their pale flesh almost white under the glare of the light. The lust was palpable, but neither quarian made the first move, as if purposefully testing the other's patience.

Koris snapped. His hand still on Xen's shoulders, he pushed her roughly down to her knees with a grunt. As she reached her hands up to resist, he grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall behind her, crossing them into an X above her head. Xen struggled, Koris' erection centimeters from her lips, but with her arms crossed and restrained above her head in this position she couldn't escape. She was at the mercy of Admiral Zaal'Koris. She looked up at him, masking her arousal with bitter acceptance of her fate.

Koris glared down at her, struggling to contain a grin of triumph. Time to put her shapely, moist lips to work. Without blinking, he spoke one word.

"Suck."

Neither of them broke eye contact, their eyes remaining locked. Xen tried to turn her lips away, purposefully infuriating Koris. If he were going to force her to pleasure him, she would piss him off first.

"Make me," she taunted, licking her lips tantalizingly.

Koris growled deeply. Still keeping her wrists locked in place, he raised them ever so slightly, stretching the muscles in Xen's arms and upper back and forcing a delicious groan from her lips. He teased her, dragging the tip of his cock humiliatingly over every inch of her face. Xen acted disgusted, turning her face away, but she wanted him, and they both knew it. She was testing herself as much as she was testing him.

Finally, Koris was done waiting. Her positioned his dick against Xen's lips and pushed, forcing her to take him in her mouth. They both held eye contact as Koris slowly pushed himself in to the back of Xen's throat; he knew her limits, impressive as they were, all too well.

Still glowering up at Koris, Xen dragged her head back and forth on Koris' cock, making sure to tighten her lips around the shaft as she lathered him in saliva. Even on her knees, restrained as she was, she was now in control. She grinned into Koris' dick as he groaned in pleasure. All the while their eyes never averted.

"You're so much sexier when you're quiet," Koris teased, "You should blow me more often, Daro."

Xen was infuriated; Koris could tell from the way her eyelids twitched and her breathing quickened. Still, her evil plan had not come to fruition yet, as Koris' torture was about to begin. She deep throated him as best she could, sucking faster and faster on his now-moist shaft. He gripped her wrists with whitening knuckles, determined to hold her his prisoner as he groaned louder. He was approaching orgasm.

When he was about to cum, Xen released him from her mouth, softly teasing along his shaft with her tongue. Koris growled, frustrated, but Xen dodged as he attempted to shove his cock back in. She continued to lick him softly.

"Damn you," Koris hissed. Xen grinned, allowing herself to chuckle at Koris' desperation.

"Say please," Xen asked snidely.

Koris' features grew red with rage. Even if he had her imprisoned, she still held all the cards.

"Please," he growled.

Xen grinned evilly before she again took him in her mouth. Again, she slowly increased her pace, Koris subtly starting to thrust further into her throat. As she gagged on his cock, Koris quickly chuckled.

"Too much for you to handle, Xen?" he goaded.

Xen growled into his cock, deepthroating him up to the hilt. _Only in your dreams, Koris._

Koris grinned, but it was beyond time to take things up a notch. He pulled out of Xen's mouth and she attempted to hide a deep breath. They again stared at each other with a mixture of lust and abhorrence.

Koris released Xen's wrists, letting them fall to her sides as she relaxed the tense muscles. She got to her feet as Koris bent down and grabbed her thighs. Xen gripped his shoulders as he stood and pinned her between the wall and his torso. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she stared at his face in anger. She kissed him with so much force it nearly knocked him off his feet, worming her tongue into his mouth and licking the backs of his teeth.

Koris made sure he had a firm grip on Xen, adjusting his hands so his fingertips would nestle in her groin. With concentration, her brushed the entrance of Xen's sex with his cock. The kiss was cut off as Xen gasped at the sudden contact. Koris forced his dick to stay still as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Their faces were mere inches away. Xen grabbed Koris' face with her hands, holding his face in a vice grip. She gave him an order through clenched teeth:

"Get inside me you bastard!"

Koris growled as Xen kissed him again, and in one smooth motion he penetrated her with his manhood. Xen tried to scream, but her mouth was deep inside Koris' own. She grabbed back onto his shoulders as he began to thrust into Xen's tight, warm, walls. His balls slapped against her as he pounded into her, groaning in pleasure. Xen broke off their kiss as she let out breathy moans and yelps. She dug her fingers hard enough into Koris' shoulders to leave incriminating marks that would remain hidden by his suit for days.

Their mouths hung open as they stared into one another, breathing hard in between Xen's moans and yelps. She clenched her muscles around Koris, enhancing the pleasure for both of them. Koris responded, squeezing her butt with a death grip as he fucked her with all of his strength and hatred. They hated each other so much that they wanted to make the other cum until they couldn't even think straight.

"I hate you!" Xen said hoarsely.

"I hate you too!" Koris answered.

With only a slight change in words, the exchange could have held an entirely different meaning.

Xen clenched her teeth as she approached orgasm. Koris fucked her mercilessly, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. They could both feel her inner walls tightening more and more around him.

"Fuck… fuck…" Xen couldn't contain herself, "…Zaal!" she shrieked.

Koris gripped her chin, supporting her with only one arm and the wall. His grip was like iron as he forced her to meet his gaze.

"What was that Daro?" he goaded, "I didn't hear you!" The entire while he continued to pound her into senselessness.

"Fuck you, Koris!" she screamed.

"Say it again, Xen!" he roared. He drew his face closer as he buried his cock up to the hilt in Xen's soaking sex.

"mmmngh…Dammit!" Xen screamed, defeated, "ZAAL!"

With a growl, Koris pulled out of her and, with a heave, tossed her onto the bed to their left. Xen, in disbelief, looked up to see Koris jump onto the bed after her, attempting to pin her beneath him.

"BOSH'TET!" she shrieked, enraged at being denied her orgasm when she was so close. As Koris reached for her wrist, she avoided him and shoved his shoulder. Koris was knocked off balance as Xen swung a leg over him. He recovered to lay on the bed as Xen straddled him, glaring down at him in fury. Now it was her turn.

Xen grabbed Koris' wrists and fell forward onto them, forcing them into the bed. They stared each other down, their eyes hungry and full of need. Xen gradually sat up, keeping her glare focused on Koris' eyes, daring him not to move his hands. As she reached down between her legs and grabbed his cock, he raked his eyes briefly over her to stop at her shapely breasts. It seemed that every time he and Xen fucked he never gave her gorgeous breasts the attention they deserved. He was about to reach out to touch them when Xen positioned herself over his cock and took him in up to the hilt. She fell forward and again pinned his wrists to the bed as he groaned in pleasure. They glowered at each other as Xen lifted herself up and then down onto Koris.

Their breathing once again grew heavier as Xen picked up speed, and soon she was riding Koris, moaning in ecstasy. Koris struggled against her, desperate to grab her; her breasts, hips, ass, _anything._ Try as he might, however, he was now Xen's prisoner, thrusting into her tight inner walls as she rode him.

"Say it, Koris!" she demanded.

"Go to hell!" he responded.

Xen growled, riding him harder and deeper. Koris bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Scream it!"

Koris arched his back as he tried to thrust harder, leaning his head back as he screamed.

"DARO!"

Xen bucked her head back and shrieked one last time. Her mouth opened in silence, then after a few short yelps, she let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body. All thought was annihilated as she moaned Koris' name, eyes closed and mouth open towards the ceiling.

The clenching of Xen's muscles sent Koris over the edge. He moaned Xen's name as he unloaded his cum into her, bucking his hips as he thrusted all of it in deeper and deeper.

The quarians lay on the bed panting desperately, their hearts thundering in their chests. As Koris' erection faded, he slipped out of Xen. Wordlessly, some minutes later, the admirals managed to get to their shaking feet and slowly reassemble their suits, piece by piece. There was an uncomfortable silence as they sealed themselves back in.

When both quarians had only their masks to reapply, they turned to look at each other. Their eyes were still full of hate. Every time they indulged in their ritual they hated one another a little bit more. Still they stared, unwavering.

Xen dropped her mask and cupped Koris' face in her hands, kissing him violently. Koris tossed his own mask aside as he raked his hands over Xen's hips and ass, fighting her for dominance in their kiss. They attacked one another's lips like vultures to a fresh corpse.

Just as suddenly they pulled away, rubbing their lips on their wrists as if disgusted. After another mutual stare, they retrieved their masks from the floor and sealed themselves once again in their suits.

"Get the hell off my ship," Xen ordered.

"With pleasure," Koris responded. Xen's omni-tool chimed as the doors unlocked, Koris leaving through the door he had used to enter. Before he started off down the hallway towards his shuttle, he turned to look at Xen for the last time. Both quarians stared back at one another, arms crossed as they had been at the start. At the current distance, their eyes were inscrutable.

Koris broke off the stare-down. He turned away and set off down the hall, the door closing and locking behind him. At that moment, as Koris prepared to return to the Qwib-Qwib and Xen returned to studying Geth self-repair protocols, both quarians smirked to themselves.


End file.
